The embodiments herein relate generally to musical instruments, and more particularly, to a security system to prevent theft of a musical instrument.
Musical instruments are valuable from not only a monetary standpoint, but also from an emotional and sentimental standpoint. For years, musicians have been unable to protect their instruments from theft, both at home and in transit. Designing a security system for musical instruments is challenging given their unique shape and their inherent lack of anchor points on the instrument or the instrument's case versus an object like a bicycle, wherein a tether may simply be extending through the frame and secured.
A lack of a sufficient security system forces many musicians to put their instruments in situations that can cause them damage, such as by storing an instrument in an automobile trunk. This provides the additional security to the instrument, but exposes instruments to extremes in heat and cold, which can damage the instruments.
Therefore, what is needed is a security system that overcomes the unique physical challenges of securing musical instruments, enabling musicians to secure their instruments in a variety of environments.